The New Year
by percabeth4ever
Summary: Annabeth has moved to NY because her dad got a better job offer there and this takes place after botl and its my first fan fic i hope you like and i give a big thanks to Sheva das and percabeth will be added into the story a little later on
1. an unexpected visit

**A/N: Please excuse my writing-if I make a lot of mistakes, it's because it's my first fanfic. Please try and find something constructive to say! This story takes place after BOTL-Annabeth's family has moved to New York and she and Percy are going to Goode High School together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

*** * ***

I was awakened at 3 in the morning by a noise. Curious, I got up out of bed to check what it was. I heard it again and again-it sounded like a knock on the front door but it was really soft.

Glancing through the peephole in the door to check who it was, I saw Annabeth and she was hurt! I immediately opened the door and let her in before rushing to my mom's room to inform her we had a guest. I hurried toward my room and got Annabeth an ambrosia square. I handed it to her-she ate it, and soon she looked much better.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"I heard something earlier, so I went outside to see what it was," Annabeth told me. "It turned out to be a monster-I managed to kill it, but it ended up hurting me. I didn't have any nectar or ambrosia at my house, and I remembered where yours was," she explained.

My mother, rubbing her eyes, entered the room. "I think you need to rest up, Annabeth. I'll drive you back in the morning , but for  
now you should get some sleep."

She nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Jackson. Where should I sleep?"

My mother yawned. "Percy's room, I guess."

Annabeth and I stared at her. "You'll let me and Annabeth sleep in the same room?" I asked.

"I trust you both, and my room is just across the hall, so if you try anything I'll hear it. If you need anything, wake up Percy and he'll get it for you." My mom smiled and  
went back into her room.

"So," I said, and then paused.

"So what?" asked Annabeth.

"Where should you sleep in my room?" I asked. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor and you can get the bed?"

"Sure," Annabeth replied. "Thanks."

I stayed outside while Annabeth changed into a spare t-shirt my mother had lent her. Then I went into my room, got a  
pillow, lay down on the floor and went to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but if you review I'll update soon.**


	2. What To Do

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm going to have really quick updates, but they are unfortunately going to be short. I hope I can start posting longer chapters eventually.******

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

I woke up, stiff from sleeping on the floor. I picked myself up off the ground, and looked at Annabeth asleep on the bed.

She looks really cute, I thought to myself. Then: Wait. Did I just call her cute?! Does this mean I like her?!

I gently shook Annabeth awake, pushing away my thoughts. Her eyes slowly opened. "Dad, one more minute" moaned Annabeth, rolling over.

I laughed at the remark, which made her finally get up.

"This isn't your house, Wise Girl," I informed her, still laughing at the remark

"Oh, be quiet, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted, although she was smiling.

"What do you want to do before your mom drives me home?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, we could go and see Gran Torino. She told me she would drive you home when you want to go," I said.

"Why not Marly and Me? That looks pretty funny."

"I heard that Gran Torino was the #1 in the box office," I said with a shrug.

"Fine, we'll go to Gran Torino," Annabeth agreed.

We hung around the house for a while before leaving at 6:30. At the movies Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder, and I smiled but so she couldn't tell I was smiling. (Wait, friends aren't supposed to do that! I'll ask her when we get out of the movies if she feels the same way I do.) We were watching the movie, and everything was going fine until something unexpected happened-Annabeth kissed me! At first I was shocked but then I returned the kiss.

Aphrodite's POV: I started squealing with delight when I saw my favorite couple making out at the movies. "What are you so excited about?" asked Athena, coming into the room. Oh, no.


End file.
